Indefinible
by Thaly Black
Summary: Sirius y James son de esa clase de amigos que se pegan puñetazos en los brazos y en el estómago, con poca fuerza, para que no haga daño. Se dan collejas y patadas desganadas los sábados por la noche, mientras fuman marihuana lejos de Peter. Slash


**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de JKR, la trama es mía, y como alguien la tome prestada sin permiso sufrirá mucho. Lo juro solemnemente._

* * *

_Antes de nada más, quiero dar un aviso a todas las personas que puedan estar leyendo esto; en especial a mis lectoras habituales. Todas sabéis cómo suelo tratar, en mis fics de Merodeadores, la relación de Sirius y James. Son hermanos. Nada más._

_El caso es que en un reto de **livejournal **(quinesob, se llama), hay que escribir 20000 palabras en 15 días, y el plazo es el próximo martes. Y me puse a escribir un fic (que subiré aquí cuando esté terminado); y creedme que sufrí, pero muchísimo para no liar a Sirius y James en una escena. No sé por qué; tal vez sea mi vena slasher que me reclama atención, o algo así. Es solo que... bueno, es mi primera vez con el slash, y esto va un poco contra mis principios de Merodeadores solo amigos._

_A mis lectoras habituales, a quienes a lo mejor no os gusta el slash, lo entiendo y respeto... pero dadle, si queréis, una oportunidad._

* * *

_Y bueno, darle las gracias (mil millones) a Neyade, tanto por betearme el fic como por animarme a escribirlo._

* * *

_**APB **Productions presenta..._

* * *

**Indefinible**

Nadie podría definir nunca la clase de relación que tienen. Son amigos. Más que amigos. Hermanos.

Son de esa clase de amigos que se pegan puñetazos en los brazos y en el estómago, con poca fuerza, para que no haga daño. Se dan collejas y patadas desganadas los sábados por la noche, mientras fuman marihuana lejos de Peter, que es altamente colocable.

Se lo cuentan todo, absolutamente. Lo bueno, lo malo, lo divertido y lo triste. Son las dos partes de un todo. Se quieren y se necesitan, como hermanos, como amigos.

Mantienen ese tipo de amistad en la que ambos están allí para todo: ya sea para ligarse a una chica, aprobar los exámenes o sobrevivir a un castigo.

Se ayudan también en cosas en las que otro tipo de amigos no se ayudaría jamás. Por las noches se ayudan mutuamente a dormir, por ejemplo.

James se cuela en cama de Sirius o Sirius en la de James, y se meten mano. Primero de coña, risitas ahogadas, patadas y puñetazos juguetones; y después, justo en el momento en que se miran a los ojos y parecen entenderse (y volverse locos al mismo tiempo) comienza el declive. La locura. El final.

Sirius le mete la lengua a James al mismo tiempo que la mano por dentro del pijama y le agarra la polla, ligeramente dura, y mueve la mano, primero despacio y luego más fuerte, justo después de que James gima. Conforme se va excitando cada vez más, James le muerde la oreja a Sirius, y le mete la otra mano dentro del pijama, para tocar ese culo por el que, por lo visto, suspiran tantas chicas en Hogwarts.

Mete dos dedos en la hendidura entre las nalgas del chico que tiene encima, su mejor amigo, y busca el orificio de Sirius para bordearlo, haciendo que cierre los ojos y gimotee como un cachorrillo hambriento. Mete un dedo, solo un poco, y Sirius jadea, se arquea y le clava las uñas, los dedos. Le muerde. Como un perro.

Entonces James retira el dedo y lame los labios de Sirius, que sigue moviendo la mano, cada vez un poco más fuerte. Lame la cara de James hasta llegar a su oreja.

-Eres un hijo de puta, Potter -susurra, casi jadea.

-Nunca más que tú, Black.-replica James metiendo el dedo un poco más.

Y siguen así. Cada vez más rápido. Cada vez más, más adentro. Y se meten la lengua hasta que no pueden respirar y todo es saliva. Humedad.

A veces se corren al mismo tiempo; otras se corre antes James y luego Sirius. O al revés. Qué más da.

Y se quedan quietos, juntos, en silencio. Intentando no rozarse ni medio milímetro de piel.

Pues después de esos calentones que no saben (ni realmente quieren) evitar, se sienten extraños. No quieren reconocer que a veces lo necesitan; porque en realidad no creen necesitarlo.

Cuando rompen el silencio generalmente es para decirse _"me voy a mi cama, capullo"_ y el otro le suele contestar _"pues que te follen"_.

Y no se dirigen la palabra hasta la mañana siguiente. Asumen que nada de eso pasa, pese a que saben que sí, que aunque no quieren, no saben evitarlo.

Y vuelven a caer. Una y otra vez. Cada noche. Aunque James quiera a Lily y Sirius se folle a muchas chicas contra una pared. Lo repiten. Sin sentimientos de por medio. Solo un par de dedos y sus lenguas, una ceremonia privada.

Porque su relación es indefinible.

Son amigos. Los mejores amigos. Hermanos.

* * *

_Hola a todas! O bueno, a las que habéis llegado hasta aquí. Espero que os haya gustado, y eso. Porque es mi primera vez con estos temas, y estoy todavía un poquito verde. Tanto si os ha gustado como si no, hacédmelo saber, que acepto todo tipo de comentarios._

_Muchísimas gracias por leerme._

* * *

**.:Thaly:.**

* * *


End file.
